


《不听话/和豪门总裁一起重生了-55》

by Fengdong



Category: Fengdong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengdong/pseuds/Fengdong
Kudos: 16





	《不听话/和豪门总裁一起重生了-55》

第五十五章

婚礼当天，云秋还是只穿了两套婚服。萧问水把他不喜欢的那几样都收起来了。  
赶巧的是，他们刚来的前几天一直是阴天，黄昏过后，空气中布满潮气。策划还担心过是否会下雨，计划人工驱雨。然而到了这天的时候，太阳却漂漂亮亮地出来了，不刺人不晃眼，是很温和而朦胧的亮光，把所有人都镀上一层柔和的光亮。

萧问水的伴婚团是他的朋友们；云秋的伴婚团则是医生、萧寻秋和温存锐带来的几个人。老先生领云秋走过红毯，郑重地将他的手交给了萧问水。1  
周围一片热烈的掌声和叫好声。云秋觉得有点害羞，也难得生出了几分紧张感，他抬头看见等在红毯中央的萧问水，只觉得他今天好像特别的好看——说不出为什么，这套衣服昨天萧问水也穿过，可是他就只在这个时候心脏砰砰跳了起来。  
当萧问水伸手握住他的手，将他接到身边来的时候，云秋甚至有一点不敢看他，脸也红红的。他注意到所有人都在看着他们鼓掌、脸上带着善意的笑容，更不好意思了，于是想要往萧问水怀里蹭，歪歪扭扭的，像是在家里一样，想要躲在他怀里不出来。原本预订的红毯时间因此有些耽误了——两个人挤在红毯上，云秋突然就不愿意走了。

底下人起哄：“抱他过去！抱他过去！”  
萧问水就看着云秋，笑了笑，轻声问：“我抱你过去好吗？”  
云秋脸红红的，声音跟蚊子嗡嗡似的一样小：“好哦，大哥哥。”

萧问水就略微俯身，把他抱起来。不是横抱的那种抱法，是扣着他的腰往上提，轻轻松松地让双脚离地，让云秋环住了他的脖颈。  
就十几步路，他刚一把他抱起来，底下立刻爆发了更加热烈的起哄和掌声，Susan站在台上当司仪，见势立刻让道具组拉响了彩带和气球——本来这个婚礼主题是严肃浪漫的，但是萧问水执意决定加入了一些儿童元素，包括星星纸、彩带和干冰喷雾、人造彩虹喷泉等等。  
这些事情是背着云秋做的，当彩带喷向天空的那一刹那，他惊喜地欢呼出了声，拍打着萧问水的肩膀，要他跟他一起看天空中的缎带和云似的雾气、彩虹，他的眼睛是这么亮，看下来的时候，眼里尽是他的影子。  
云秋乐颠颠的，手脚都不知道往哪里放，只是一瞬不瞬地盯着萧问水，目光非常热烈。。

作为司仪的Susan转向他们，眼里也带着笑意：“好了，现在该宣誓了。我先问老萧啊——请问，”她严肃地看向他们，“今天站在你身边的人即将成为与你相伴一生的人，你是否愿意毫无保留地爱护他、尊重他，无论何种情况都将陪伴在他身边，直到死亡将你们分开？”  
萧问水说：“我愿意。”  
云秋在旁边憋了憋，似乎是很想发言的样子，等到她问完萧问水，立刻就说：“到我啦！快问我！”

底下又是一片善意的笑声。Susan很配合，立刻满足了他的心愿，认真问道：“那么，云秋，今天站在你身边的人即将与你相伴一生，你是否愿意毫无保留地爱护他，尊重他，无论何种情况都将陪伴在他身边，直到死亡将你们分开？”  
云秋认真说：“死亡不会把我们分开的。我愿意。”

下面又时一片叫好声，后面就是交换戒指，萧问水再次为他戴上那天下午的钻戒，而云秋也把对应的戒指给萧问水戴上了。  
云秋紧张得有点发抖，几次差点要把戒指掉下去了。他努力给自己打着气，这才非常完美地给萧问水戴上了。  
戴完后，Susan又说：“那么就请两位新人互相表达一下爱意吧！”

“吻他！吻他！”底下又疯了一片，疯狂叫着，场面的气氛一时间达到了白热化，礼花齐鸣，喷泉翻涌，雪白的水花升到最高，形成一道华丽的水浪墙，一时间将场地中所有的人都笼罩了起来。那一刹那似乎要没顶，却只是虚惊一场。  
而云秋，也以为台下的声音是对他说的，萧问水还没有动的时候，他踮起脚来，伸手握住萧问水的肩膀，主动将唇凑了上去，吻他。萧问水也低下头，反客为主，握住他的腰，非常轻柔地吻了他一会儿。

整个流程就算是走完了。宾客们开始用餐，而萧问水带着云秋，给每一桌都敬了一次酒，所有起哄着要云秋喝一杯的时候，都被萧问水挡了回去，替云秋喝了。

最后他醉了。他喝醉的时候和那天一样，表面上看不出来什么，只是眼睛非常非常亮，像是发烧了一样，脚步比起平常要慢一点。  
云秋发现了这一点。  
他们两个人完成婚礼后，只来得及在后边化妆间坐一坐，吃一点从外边扒拉下的一盘子花里胡哨的菜——龙虾肉配包子和生鱼片之类的组合。  
云秋觉得很饿，在这里吃着，萧问水把他的那一份也让给了他。  
他说：“我不饿，你吃吧，我休息一会儿。”

云秋以为他说的“休息”就是坐一会儿，结果闷头刚吃了一口，再抬头时就看见萧问水闭上了眼睛，撑着手臂，像是睡着了。从云秋这个角度来看，萧问水的脸色似乎有一点带着憔悴的苍白，眼下有着细细的红晕——像是化了妆。  
他当然不介意化妆，因为今天他也化了妆，他只觉得萧问水这样子看起来好像有一点可怜。

他说不出来这是什么感觉，就像他看见每次老先生顶着烈日，一个人慢悠悠地走回去的时候，所感到的那种涩然和难过一样——虽然后面医生敲着他的头说：“小秋，你的共情能力不要这么强可以吗！人家老先生穿的衣服就是最先进的温控衣，人家那是走车库里去开豪华空间车的，哪里就有你说的这么可怜了！”  
可是云秋还是觉得难过。  
他不知道他的老师是老了，因为陈先生已经有了七十五岁，他们是无法抗衡衰老和死亡的。

他看着萧问水，连手里的刀叉都放下了，东西也忘了吃，只是小心翼翼地看着他。  
直到萧问水在片刻的小憩中感知到了什么，睁眼看过来，问他：“你在看什么？”

云秋问：“大哥哥，你是不是要老了。”  
他又表达错误了，只是无法形容这一刹那的感触，只觉得有那么片刻的时间，萧问水好像在急速老去一样，变得脆弱、衰朽，他也不知道这种感觉从何而来。他努力补充着：“你看起来很可怜，是不是不舒服啊，大哥哥？”

萧问水已经几天没输过血小板了，Susan预约的第二次输血小板是明天，但是显然今天已经有勉强了。这段时间里，萧问水就没空闲下来过，皮下血管破裂已经蔓延到了眼底，尽管别人看不出什么，只会以为他打了一点薄妆提气色，或者吃什么辣的东西辣到了而已；但只要用手指轻轻一按便知，有一阵刺痛感。

萧问水说：“我离老还很远，云秋。”

云秋讪讪地“哦”了一声，然后低下头去看自己的两盘饭菜。他说：“大哥哥，要不你还是吃一点吧，不然一会儿晚上没有力气的。”

“没有什么力气？”萧问水镇定地看着他。

云秋想了想，没琢磨出来——他不知道萧问水指的是床上的力气，又挖了个坑给他跳，不过这一次他在坑边缘试探，到底还是没有跳进去。他没有想出答案，只是觉得人是不可以不吃饭的——他又把盘子推了过去，有一点不确定的谨慎。

萧问水象征性地吃了一点。他低头拨弄着那好大一截龙虾肉，忽而问云秋：“刚刚你在台上，想说什么？”

陡然提到这个话题，云秋想起来了：“我想问苏姐姐，为什么死亡会将我们分开呢？大哥哥，我们两个都死过了，可是我们又在一起了。”

萧问水说：“因为她不知道吧。但是，云秋，你不要以为死了是一件很无所谓的事情，不要随便寻死，爱惜生命，知道吗？”

云秋扁扁嘴：“我当然知道啦……”  
他是那么怕死，因为死亡是如此疼痛和寂寞。他肯定不愿意再随随便便的又死掉的，即使有萧问水陪着也不行，那该多疼啊。  
这个时候，他突然想起了一件事情——萧问水自始至终都没有告诉他，他是不是和他一样死掉了再来到现在的这个世界的，万一萧问水并没有死掉，只是坐了时光机过来呢？  
他有点纠结，不小心就把心底的问题说出了口。他问：“那，大哥哥，我是生宝宝的时候死掉的，你是什么时候死掉的啊？为什么会死掉呢？”

萧问水顿了一下，说：“我想过来找你玩，所以就自动死掉了。”  
“哦，这个还可以自动的。”云秋当真了，开始严肃地琢磨起来，最终决定表扬萧问水：“那你很聪明嘛，还知道来找我，我们两个是一起的哦。”

他看萧问水不吃了，又像是很累的样子，于是主动说：“大哥哥，我带你回房间睡觉吧。”

伸手过来就要拉萧问水，萧问水没什么意见，跟着他回去了。  
然而，云秋刚领他回到房间，立刻就发现了有哪点不对劲——他走在萧问水前面，前脚跨进门，后脚就发现，萧问水反手关了房门，并且锁了起来。

房里窗帘是散开的，落地窗正对着一片空空荡荡的海滩沙地，在今日柔和的天光下显得金灿灿的，海浪声此起彼伏。  
云秋隐约知道了萧问水想要干什么——他有一点抗拒，因为他想出去再吃一点小蛋糕之后，再来和萧问水做这一件事情，因为现在还太早了。

然而，萧问水并没有给他抗拒的机会，他直接脱了外套，伸手把云秋整个人按在了床上，俯身吻了下去。  
最近萧问水拿他练习接吻，吻技越来越高超，不仅教会了云秋怎么接吻，并且还可以亲得他很舒服，哄得云秋浑身发软，他要做什么就做什么。

他真的太好哄了，尤其是在萧问水这种知道他命门的人面前，很快就被哄得丢盔弃甲，主动投降，还要伸出腿缠在他的腰上，主动把他自己送到他的怀中。  
云秋说：“大哥哥，你可以弄痛一点我哦，但是不可以很痛。”  
有一次他们做的时候，萧问水做完后还去洗了个冷水澡，被云秋发现了。云秋问他为什么，萧问水只说alpha的需求比较高，怕弄疼云秋，所以没有做满就停了下来。云秋还记得这件事。

“为什么呢？”萧问水吻着他的耳垂，吻得他浑身颤抖，“你不是怕疼吗？”

“可是你不会真的把我弄得很痛呀，大哥哥。你会心疼我的。”云秋自信地说道。  
萧问水低低地笑了：“你在这方面倒是挺自觉。”

云秋被夸了，只觉得很高兴。他今天简直要幸福得开出小花来——婚礼比他想象中的更好玩，而且也不累，还有这么多的时间和萧问水腻在一起。他一点也不闹，只是一声声地撒着娇，叫他大哥哥，叫完后又叫老公，洋洋得意地让萧问水夸他，紧跟着就得意不起来了——萧问水的动作越来越快，快且重，疼是不疼，可是接连而至的潮水般汹涌的感官刺激，让云秋不知所措，那点儿气焰也被消灭得干干净净。  
他们在床上缠绵，落地窗没有遮挡，无人的沙滩上落下几只海鸥，有一只蹲在床边看着。云秋觉得羞耻，又被萧问水拎去落地窗前，从背后进入他。这时候天已经快要黑下来了，天边泛着隐隐的红光，和暗青色的天幕、海水混在一起，有一种迷幻的色彩；还有一点特别亮的光，不知道是灯塔还是太阳的余烬。  
云秋盯着那道亮光看，双腿分开，腰酸得受不了，只能尽力用手肘撑在玻璃上——他总担心玻璃会塌下来，但事实上并没有。  
他在窗玻璃上看见了自己布满红晕和汗水的脸，还看见了萧问水的脸，包裹在他身后，好看又温柔。

云秋在迷蒙中听见萧问水说：“这会是我这辈子最开心的一天，云秋。”

云秋想要开口回答他，可是他太累了，眼睛和嘴巴一起闭上了，头脑昏沉。萧问水看见他撑不住了，于是重新把他抱回床上，轻声所：“睡吧，一会儿吃宵夜我叫你，看烟花也叫你。”

他俯身给云秋擦拭他腿间的痕迹，云秋却扭来扭去，不愿意让他碰，困到极点时也没有什么理智，他只依稀记得萧问水在哄他：“这样不干净的，一会儿又要换床单。”

云秋咕哝着：“那你，那你不要擦了嘛，你也不要，不要戴那个避孕套了，你把它弄到我的肚子里，不就好了？”

他又开始了，犯困和犯懒的时候，就口不择言，要他答应天大的事情都肯答应，只想不管不顾地快速入睡，完全不讲道理。

萧问水说：“给你看的纪录片忘光了？这样会怀宝宝生孩子的。”

云秋更困了，迷迷糊糊地跟他撒娇：“那就生嘛，我们的宝宝就叫萧小宝，还可以叫萧云秋。他可以排在萧小熊的前面，我规定的。”


End file.
